heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-02-15 - Invading Kisha's Domain!
Some residents of the Xavier Mansion are known for having an open door policy because of their personality while others for phobias or feral tendencies. In Kisha's case her own door policy is simply to ensure she doesn't fumigate herself in the course of her pet projects. Today she's well and truly absorbed in her work, wearing shorts and a t-shirt while sitting cross legged on the floor. Piles and piles of oily machine surround her, although it's not exactly obvious what any of them do. Echo has ahold of Julian's hand and is dragging him along. "Don't worry, Kisha is nice! She doesn't *really* have two heads." She doesn't know if the two have met previously or not, but Echo wants to introduce Julian to one of her new girlfriends. She knocks firmly on the door and then pushes it on open. "Kisha!!!" Of course she knows Kisha is right there, but she is determined to grab Kisha's attention so that she is paid attention to. That's Echo for you. Random visits, and she is a whirlwind of activity with asking questions and wanting hugs and attention. She hasn't been down lately however, so this may just be a pleasant surprise. "I'm pretty sure I would've noticed any two-headed people wandering around here..." Julian doesn't put up any fight as he's dragged along, though there's a certain air of "humoring her" that clings to him at this particular moment. He does offer a wave in greeting and a succinct, "Hey," when he's pulled into the room. He also grins just a touch sardonically at Echo's boisterous arrival. Kisha almost leaps out of her skin at the sudden shout. "What in the..?" she manages to reply, twisting to peer firstly at a pile of coffee cups and then at the doorway. "It is still Friday right? Only the first time I put this thing together I lost two days..." "Yes! I'm going to back New York City later tonight," like she does almost every weekend. Echo finishes dragging Julian inside and closes the door behind the two of them. Only then does she release her hand to head over to Kisha, careful not to step on anything. Her radar warns her well, and Echo soon leans down to give Kisha a warm hug. "How have you been doing? Have you been eating properly? Oh, this is Julian! Juilan, this is Kisha." "I kinda guessed." Julian replies bemusedly, though with Echo free of the hug he does step forward to offer a hand, though he's casting a bit of a dubious gaze to the oily bits of machinery around, "Julian Keller, to be more specific." "Nice to meet you," Kisha offers, trying to make sure Echo doesn't get too messy during the course of the hug. "You're both lucky you caught me during a relatively neat and tidy project. As for eating... I had something today, but only if today is Friday. I wish I could keep an alarm clock for more than a day before the unfortunate event occurs." "Unfortunate event? What event?" Echo sounds curious, "And if you want, I'll make a point to come down here more often during the week to make sure you come out to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with me. It is important for your body to have three square meals a day," Echo gently lectures, as if repeating something told to her. The albino girl then moves to Julian's side once again, dancing about the oily objects so not to touch them. Her hand touches Julian's lower back gently, "Ya, ya, can't forget the Keller. But honestly, you are *plenty* impressive without your family name Julian," she says whole-heartedly. "He's *really* amazing Kisha. I've seen him fight before. I was properly impressed with his power level and clear-headed thinking. Those sorts of things are *seriously* sexy." She giggles softly. "I think I've crushed a couple of my alarm clocks on real bad mornings..." Julian notes, "But yeah, today is still Friday." He looks to Echo and flashes a brilliant smile, looking back to Echo, "I think I'm gonna let her do all my introductions from now on. Who needs a publicist?" He chuckles, "It's all true, of course." Kisha nods in the direction of her 'bed' or at least the bundle of blankets which serves as such, next to which is an alarm clock with a hammer buried inside the workings. "I generally manage to get enough to eat and drink. Especially since I've been taking vitamin pills with my morning coffee." Kisha blinks a few times at Echo. "Clear-headed thinking and power levels are sexy these days..? I.. erm... okay?" "Really? I'm pretty kind to my alarm clock all considered. I don't have one at Jack's, cause I just do whatever I want, whenever I want there." Echo smiles impishly then, "See, told you to trust in me. I'd take good care of you," she teases Julian. She then clears her throat when Kisha turns her head and Echo evaluates the situation with her radar. "Was that an alarm clock? I wouldn't have guessed without you motioning toward it." See, she's quick and intelligent! "Still, it's good to have something in your belly beyond pills and coffee Kisha. I'll come down more often." Then a soft laugh and a playful leaning against Julian, "I suppose I can be a little strange to say the least. I am a formerly trained agent. So I think people with traits to keep a cool head in a crisis and to handle powerful enemies to be *very* sexy and attractive. It's good to know you can depend on someone and trust them to back you up." Poor Julian, he's all built up in Echo's head. "Well, it probably doesn't hurt that I'm good-looking, physically fit, and filthy rich, either." Julian, no shortage of ego there. However built up Julian is in Echo's head? He's probably built up even more in Julian's. "So you uh..." Julian glances around, "Build stuff, I take it?" Kisha nods. "I'm a techno-empath with an intuitive ability to make and use machines of all kinds," she offers with a shrug. "And this all over the floor will be my masterpiece. Providing everything actually works and I'm not expelled for any of the 'features' it has." "Physically fit and filthy rich are good attributes of course. As for good-looking, I think so from when I borrowed other people's vision. You have smooth skin, I like that." But she also likes furry skins, but anyway. ECho then listens to Kisha and grins widely. "That sounds seriously awesome, techno-empath. Does that mean technology has emotions?" She then mmmms, before asking practically, "What sort of features will it have Kisha?" "So...yeah. What does your "Masterpiece" do?" Julian once again eyes the pile o' parts, a little more curious than dubious now. He thinks he pretty much gets "Techno-Empath" well enough. She makes stuff. Kisha grins impishly. "Lets just say Doctor Grey said she had no problems with the building of power armour..." She shifts a few parts around, then scowls at one and throws it at what appears to be a scrap pile. At least more so than the rest of her room. "Most machines don't have emotions, but I can tell if they'll function and what that function is. How to operate things, all that sort of stuff." "It sounds like a practical and useful power. Samuel does similar things I believe. But it is very extreme, and it locks down his emotions I suspect. I still think you should come home with me one weekend and meet him," Echo says seriously. "I travel via the subway that was recently installed here." Echo shifts so that she can hug Julian about his waist and better lean against him. Can't blame the girl, she has a crush! "Power armor? You mean like Iron Man or something?" Julian studies the pile of parts once more, before commenting with a surprising (though not total) lack of sardonic tone, "Looks like you've got quite a ways to go..." He drapes one arm over Echo's shoulders when she hugs him, sort of half-hugging her back. Kisha waves her hand and smiles. "Not quite as much as you might imagine," she informs cheerfully. "I make no claims about it being in the same league as Iron Man, but then I bet he doesn't have to build his armour using an allowance." She tilts her head curiously. "Would it be rude to ask what you're ability actually is?" "I haven't met Iron Man. Hey, Kisha, what is this armor supposed to look like and be able to do exactly?" Echo mmmms softly, letting Julian explain about his own abilities. Though she could likely brag about him for hours. "I'm a telekinetic." Julian replies, a flicker of green energy crackling around his eyes as the hammer that was resting on the smashed alarm clock floats up and, surrounded by a nimbus of that same color, and into Julian's hand. "Do you always sleep with a hammer in easy reach?" "Actually I sleep within easy reach of several hammers, an arc welder and sometimes an acetylene torch," Kisha replies earnestly. "As for what it'll look like and do? That's not entirely decided upon and in the case of features they're all subject to change at this stage. Especially given my planned modular design." "Note to self, do not pounce Kisha when she is sleeping." Yep, Echo may not have made plans to do that yet, but she just makes a mental note not to do it as a precaution. Better safe than sorry after all! "Wait, don't you have a general layout and plans that you stick to and just make 'adjustments'?" Echo is surprisingly the type to go about projects in a very logical and organized manner. When dealing with a 'plan', she isn't impulsive...that is just her personality and social life. "Oooo-kay." Julian replies in regards to Kisha's sleeping habits. "So what features -can- you plug into it on an allowance, anyway?" He ruffles Echo's hair a bit, smirking a touch, "You make a habit of pouncing people in their sleep?" "Not really, least not *yet*. Doesn't mean I won't, depends who it is. I'd seriously pounce you." She winks one blank dark purple eye up at Julian, giggling at the ruffle of her hair. "My entire room is an engineering shop," Kisha points out "I'm ever more than a step away from /something/ dangerous. My plans are generally in my head, less chance of anyone finding them that way. Telepaths not included of course. As for features I expect to include on my budget... Hmmm mostly electronic warfare gadgets, chaff and smoke bombs. Muscle augmentation and body armour. I also had plans for a rotary rail gun and a maser cannon but I think that's pushing school rules a little too far." Echo ohs. "Just be careful of the programming, it's perhaps more important than the argumentations. You don't want it going haywire Kisha. Especially when it could potentially hurt some of the students." Is she predicting the future?! "Well, it's not going to have an artificial intelligence or anything is it?" Julian queries of Kisha while looking to Echo, "I mean, I figure if she does her testing in the Danger Room nobody should be too upset, right?" Kisha shakes her head. "I'm not having any form of computer control," she notes. "Because of the risk of the programs being compromised. It's asking for trouble having a ton of equipment in which can be hijacked, trapping me inside at the same time." "So, how are you planning to control this thing? Wait...you mean *you* are going to control it, with your powers? I suppose you are closer to Samuel than I thought." Echo appears thoughtful. "Don't you need a basis program to command, or is it like protecting your mind into a machine?" She is honestly curious at this point. "I have yet to see the Danger Room, that is where students are trained to control their powers, right Julian?" "Yeah, that's the place. I think it's technically called the Simulation Chamber or something like that, but everyone calls it the Danger Room." Julian explains, then looks to Kisha, "So wait, you can control the machines with your mind, or are you going to try to do everything like those jet fighters with uh...what's it called. Fly-by-wire?" "It might be easier if I show you rather than explain," Kisha decides, hunting around for a more or less complete bit. "Here we go. This is one of the arm guards. Now if I press here you'll see there are some very fine needle like wires with come out?" She holds it up for inspection. "They detect the movement of my muscles and mimic it, moving the armour. The other modules are externally controlled by actual buttons alongside neural links." "Oh! So you will be inside the armor, like historical knight armor with a modern twist." She has no idea Iron Man as a person in it, so she didn't think that. After all, Jack knows a robotic girl that is a superhero, now not a robotic man? "It reads the biological responses of your body, so basically the only programming it needs is to read and interrupt the data it obtains. Very basic indeed, but effective. I'm impressed." She smiles at Julian, "I think it sounds like fun. Imagine if you could put on some armor and shoot a laser. Seriously wicked!" "Yeah, pretty cool, if you can't shoot lasers to begin with." Julian grins, "Or TK-bolts..." He adds after a moment, "Not that it isn't cool. Especially since it looks like you're kinda making it...off the shelf?" Kisha nods. "I've pretty much hand made everything. Including all the nuts and bolts," she says with a sigh. "It's taken forever and I've had to break down half my scrap heap. Oh and there isn't even the most basic programming inside. It's purely mechanical, which is why it's such a nightmare to build." She puts idly begins prodding a screwdriver into the piece she's holding. "I know I'm going to regret asking, but what exactly was it you two were out fighting anyway? It wasn't zombies... I really don't want to see zombies ever again." She shudders. "I think that goes beyond me." Making it purely mechanical. Echo doesn't care with the thought of not grasping the concept very well. "Oh, it was former anti-government agents like me. Their leader wanted to make sure I could be protected if the anti-government organization ever wished to reclaim me. I'm fine though, and can take care of myself." She doesn't go into too many details about Alex, and restoring her memories, or anything like that. Some things are just plain awkward to talk about, even for Echo. "What she said." Julian doesn't add much else. It's mostly Echo's business and aside from kicking some ass he still wasn't entirely sure what happened. Kisha seems to relax when it becomes apparent that the mysterious villians aren't zombies. "Living people though, at least before you got at them. That's good to hear, I still have nightmares about the gore sprayed by the whirling ponies." "Whirling ponies? Well, if they don't have 'minds', it doesn't disturb me to destroy them," Echo confesses. "Do zombies have brains like a living person does? With a mental life that can be snuffed out? I hope not, because then I would have difficulty destroying them." She tilts her head slightly. "What do you think of zombies, Julian?" "I think I don't like movies that have them in it. Otherwise I've never run into any, unless you mean slack-jawed idiots that aren't able to think for themselves or form their own opinions on anything. Met plenty of those in LA." Julian notes with no small amount of disdain. Kisha cringes, as if remembering something she'd rather not. "I don't mind people killing them," she explains. "It's them being around again I have issues with. Last Halloween was /not/ enjoyable and I may never be able to look at a merry-go-round without hurling again. Although I have to admit it did keep me from being bitten..." "I was dealing with living criminals that night. I heard about the zombie attack from my friend Wesley however. He is a graduate of Xavier's." She pats Julian's chest, with one arm still about his waist. "There, there. There are idiots everywhere in the world. They should be pitied." "I guess pity is one way of putting it." Julian refrains from further comment, smirking just a touch, "Zombies and Merry Go Rounds....I think I'd rather not know the details, and it doesn't sound like you want to go over them anyway." Kisha shakes her head solemnly. "And I've met Wesley a few times now around the school. He occasionally uses the danger room, which is possibly the coolest place on earth. Piotr took me and Laura in there to play once, which was fun. I wish they'd let me at the inner workings, it'd be like a dream come true." Echo chuckles at Kisha's excitement. "Well, perhaps one day I'll actually get to go inside it myself. We shall see." She stands on tippy toes to kiss Julian's cheek, a hint of teasing in her tone when she speaks next. "Are you a little afraid of zombies? Or just find the concept repulsive?" "Nah, the idea's just gross." Julian adds, "And the movies are dumb." He shrugs, leaning down a bit into the kiss and grinning a touch, "I bet you'll get to go into the Danger Room sooner or later. But I also doubt they're letting anyone poke around at the innards unless they're a teacher." Kisha rolls her eyes. "I know /ageism/ or what? I'm just as well qualified as some teachers are to poke at it. But I'd settle for just being close enough to skim the designs with my mutation, then I could rebuild the same technology on a smaller scale." "I think it's a matter of discipline and self-control I would suspect. You are *very* impulsive Kisha. I think it is adorable and sweet, but I can see why they would hesistate to give you access to expensive high technology. They might be frightened you would try to 'upgrade' it into a questionable and explosive device." Echo grins impishly, partially teasing her friend. "As for a small version, I don't know what the large version is, so I can't say." "Yeah, I'm really not sure that a portable Danger Room is a really good idea..." Julian notes, shrugging a bit, "But anyway...I'm getting hungry. You hungry, Echo? It's about dinnertime." "Enjoy the rest of your date," Kisha offers cheerfully, then with a wink she adds "Although in future I think a movie might be more romantic than my workshop. Especially when I've been using engine oil... Speaking of which Echo you might need some strain removal stuff for your clothing." "Sure!" Echo is about to invite Kisha to come eat with them, but suddenly blushes brightly at the mention of a date. "Oh, I'll ask Jubilee about the stain removal. I'm sure she will know what to do." Echo has no idea how to wash clothes. Unusual for Echo to blush at the mention of a date with Julian, but she never thought this could be taken as a date. Not that she particularly minds, but still! Talk about bad taste for dating locations! "Date?" Julian tilts a brow and chuckles, "Pretty sure if this were a date, your room wouldn't be on the top of my agenda, no." He glances to Echo and laughs softly, "Relax, she's just teasing. C'mon, let's go eat." "Enjoy the meal," Kisha calls out, her attention rapidly returning to whatever intricate process she was involved in earlier. A process which evidently requires the hallmark of Kisha's engineering style, namely the shouting of profanity in Russian and hitting things with hammers..... Echo leaves with Julian then, trying to not be embarrassed. "Alright, so that was pay back for my teasing her earlier, right? Ooooh, she's sly. I *like* her." The blind girl laughs softly. "Let's go eat then Julian." The door is closed quietly behind them, blocking Kisha's foul language from reaching the halls. Category:Logs